Lisa Hughes
Lisa Hughes ''(リサ ヒューエス Risa Hyuuesu) is a warrior from the capital of Fiore, Crocus. She emigrated to Sin at the age of fourteen, where the sudden change of law - from a land where magic users are free to do as they choose, to one where mages must work for the government. This sparked a fire within her, and caused her to become a rebel, fighting against the system so easily accepted by the rest of the country. With her knowledge of of the legendary Tyrant's Covenant, Lisa aggressively combats the government wherever she can. As the most wanted criminal in Sin, Lisa is constantly on the run from both the regular police force and a special task force of Official Warlocks designed to take her down. To avoid these, she learned Animal Transformation, one of the few types of transformation magic that can be used on targets other than oneself. Her power over the earth and all that is on it has lead her to be called '''Oread' (オリアッド Oriaddo) ''by some; Oreads being a mountain spirit in Sin folklore. This title is an accurate representation of her power, as when Lisa fights she almost seems to be one with the earth around her. The incredible animal transformations she performs on her self and others in quick succession - even occasionally taking parts from multiple animals simultaneously - has lead her to be known as the '''Chimera' (チメラ Chimera). Appearance Personality History Magical Abilities Tyrant's Covenant Tyrant's Covenant is a Lost Magic that connects Lisa to the world around her. Created hundreds of years ago in order to give a mad queen the power she craved, it was never properly harnessed until rediscovered by a wannabe emperor. Lisa learned it when her mother brought home a grimoire that contained teachings on the basics of Tyrant's Covenant. Lisa quickly picked up the magic, and developed many of her own spells using the principle found within the book. The magic has two halves; one is "Nature", and the other is "Power". One half of the magic allows Lisa to control Nature, a force that governs over the key elements of the world; the geology, geography and vegetation in the surrounding area. By manipulating the geology, Lisa can control the rocks and stones beneath her feet, reforming them into a range of shapes for a multitude of uses. However, geology manipulating is predominantly a small scale thing, directing the earth in a way similar to a regular user of earth magic, yet with a high amount of precision and control. For control of the earth over a larger territory, Lisa can exert her dominance over the geography of the surrounding area. This works in a similar way to the geology control, however scaled up quite dramatically. Lisa can move around landscape features on a whim, simply flicking her hand to move buildings and hills, or rearranging forests like matchsticks. The final aspect of Nature is the plants that grow in almost every environment in Earth-Land. Trees, bushes, flowers and every other form of plant life is subject to Lisa's will, allowing her to change the genetic structure with a thought and manipulate their physical appearance with no more than a look. This control extends to the plants under the manipulation of plant mages, but requires her to over power their control first. With her control of Nature, Lisa can also tweak the temperature of the surroundings. This allows her to change the state of certain objects, cause combustion in targets, and efficiently resist fire and ice mages. The other half of the magic gives Lisa the ability to control Power. In this case, Power represents Lisa's internal energy, and how she can use it to affect the world. When striking a target, Lisa can use Power to enhance the blow, similar to the functions of many other magics. This increase in strength is characteristic of many mages, and is nothing particularly special. Power can also be used to increase the jumping height, movement speed and reflexes of Lisa, and can be laced throughout her skin to increase Lisa's resistance to harm. Lisa also constantly sends Power through her five senses in order to dramatically enhance them, and can at will increase the limits of her senses even further. For example, by increasing her sense of hearing even further, Lisa can perform echolocation in order to locate things even when in limited light conditions. The final major application of Power give Lisa the ability to, after changing the environment using Nature, absorb the old conditions into her body. If she changed a desert into a forest, the dry, arid desert would be stored in her body. Power would take on these conditions, drying out anything she came into contact with. This modification of Power's traits can last for an inordinate amount of time, and as there is no obvious physical change it gives Lisa an incredible surprise attack. With some concentration, Lisa can extend the abilities granted into her sword, allowing her to utilise her incredible physical prowess alongside her magical abilities. * Refining Nature: '''The key spell of Tyrant's Covenant, '''Refining Nature uses Nature to change the environment is nearly limitless ways. To begin, Lisa must send her magic energy into the earth around her and become one with it. By fusing Lisa's magic and the power of the earth - held together through the use of Nature - the surroundings become almost like another set of limbs for Lisa to control. These limbs were not something she control easily at first: like a baby learning how to use its body, Lisa had to use trial and error to determine how to effectively control the earth. However, after years of practice, controlling the earth has become second nature to her, as easy as walking or talking. At first, the process of merging her mind with the earth took time, around ten minutes. With practice, this time has lowered to under a second. Lisa also has the gained the ability to stay mobile while merged with the earth - at one time, she could only travel by moving the earth below her feet, yet now she can run, jump and climb while simultaneously creating new pathways and places for her to travel to. ** Channelled Strength: * Nest of Vegetation: ''' * '''Megaton Strike: * Chártis Tou Theoú ''("Map of God"; Greek)'': This spell is a basic of Tyrant's Covenant. It uses Nature to reach into the entirety of the surrounding area - a sphere around one kilometre in diameter, in Lisa's case - and sense the position of every object and creature. This gives a rundown on the species of plants in the area, the composition of the soil, the temperature of different objects, the animals in the vicinity and pretty much every other statistic Lisa could need. Once activated, the spell updates itself in real time, and all the info gathered is inserted directly into Lisa's brain. This allows her to work out the fastest path to get somewhere, what areas are highly populated and should be avoided, and where she can hide for a time. Once she knows where everything in the area is, it is therefore a lot easier for Lisa to manipulate it, so this spell assists her in the use of her magic in general. The many facets and functions of Chártis Tou Theoú make it an incredibly useful spell for Lisa in every single aspect of her life. Animal Transformation Animal Transformation is an unnamed Caster Type magic that allows the caster to turn the target into animals. The target can become ''any ''animal that the caster thinks of, excluding sapient creatures. This can be used as a support technique, a self strengthening skill or to weaken opponents. By constantly shifting your own form, and those of your allies and enemies, you can make it impossible to be hit. Physical Abilities Equipment Britomartis Trivia